windhundfandomcom-20200214-history
Sturmovik
Sturmovik is the CO for Company of Heroes. A highly dedicated member of the clan who has made significant contributions in the areas of signals, propaganda, and strategy. He is the clan sig maker among his many other informal roles. S! Sturmovik's Signature Sturmovik is an avid collector of 'War Movies and here is his collection. ' American Civil War (1861–1865) ''' * The Horse Soldiers (1959) * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) * The Undefeated (1969) * North and South ( 1985–1986) * Glory (1989) * Dances with Wolves (1990) * Gettysburg (1993) * Gods and Generals (2003) * Cold Mountain (2003) '''American Indian Wars (1622–1898) * Rio Grande (1950) * Geronimo: An American Legend (1994) American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) * The Crossing (2000) * The Patriot (2000) * Revolution (1985) Anglo-Saxon invasion of England ''' * King Arthur (2004) Anglo-Zulu War (1879) * Zulu (1964) '''Battle of the Ice (1242) * Alexander Nevsky (1938) * Alexander Battle of Nevsk (2008) Bosnian War (1992–1995) * Savior (1998) * No Man's Land (2001) * Behind Enemy Lines (2002) * Harrison's Flowers (2000) Cambodian Civil War (1967–1975) * The Killing Fields (1984) ' Chinese Revolution / Chinese Civil War (1911–1949)' * Shanghai Express (1932) * Assembly (2007) Cold War (1945–1991) * The War Game (1965) * Firefox (1981) * WarGames (1983) * The Day After (1983) * Red Dawn (1984) * Top Gun (1986) * The Hunt for Red October (1989) * Crimson Tide (1995) * Thirteen Days (2000) * Buffalo Soldiers (2001) * K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) Colonial conflicts in Northern Africa (1880s–1931) * The Wind and the Lion (1975) * March or Die (1977) * Legionnaire (1998) ' Crimean War (1853–1856)' * The Charge of the Light Brigade (1936) * The Charge of the Light Brigade (1968) Crusades (1095–1272) * Ivanhoe (1982) * Hearts and Armour (1983) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Arn (2007) ' Eighty Years' War' * Alatriste (2006) English Civil War (1642–1651) * Cromwell (1970) * To Kill a King (2003) First Chechen War (1994–1996) * Prisoner of the Mountains (1996) * Proof of Life (1998) * The War (2002) * The Storm Gate (2006) * 12 (2007) ' Franco-Prussian War (1870–1871)' * Champ d'honneur (Field of Honor) (1987) French and Indian War (1754-1763) * Northwest Passage (1940) * The Last of the Mohicans (1992) Greco-Persian Wars (499 BC – 450 BC) * Alexander the Great(1956) * The 300 Spartans (1962) * Alexander(2005) * 300 (2007) Great Northern War (1700–1721) * Sluga Gosudarev (The Sovereign's Servant) (2007) Gulf War (1990–1991) * The Finest Hour (1992) * Courage Under Fire (1996) * Three Kings (1999) * Bravo Two Zero (1999) * Live From Baghdad (2002) (TV) * Jarhead (2005) Hundred Years' War (1337–1453) ''' * Joan of Arc (1999) * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999) '''Invasion of Grenada (1983) * Heartbreak Ridge (1986) Burmese insurgency * Rambo (2008) Khmelnytsky Uprising (1648–1654) * With Fire and Sword (1999) * Bohdan-Zinovii Hmelnytskyi (2007) Korean War (1950–1953) * Fixed Bayonets (1951) * Hell's Horizon (1955) * A Hill in Korea (1956) * Hold Back the Night (1956) * MacArthur (1977) * Marines, Let's Go (1960) * The Marines Who Never Returned (1963) * No Man's Land (1964) * Prisoner of War (1954) * The Rack (1956) * The Reluctant Heroes (1971) * Retreat, Hell! (1952) * Take the High Ground (1953) * Tank Battalion (1959) Kosovo War (1998–1999) * Sniper 2 (2003) * The Hunted (2003) ' Lebanese Civil War (1975–1990)' * The Delta Force (1986) * Witness in the War Zone (1987) * Navy SEALs (1990) Mahdist Sudanese War (1881–1899) * The Four Feathers (1939) * The Four Feathers (1972) * The Four Feathers (2002) Mau Mau Uprising (1952–1960) * Safari (1956) Mercenaries in the Third World * Dark of the Sun/The Mercenaries (1968) * The Dogs of War (1981) * Kommando 52 (Commando 52) (1965) * Men of War (1994) Mexican–American War (1846–1848) * North and South (1985–1986) * One Man's Hero (1999) Mexican Revolution (1910–1920) * The Wild Bunch (1969) * 100 Rifles (1969) Mongol conquests (1206–1324) * Musa the Warrior (2001) * Genghis Khan (1992) * Genghis Khan: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea (2007) * Mongol (2007) Napoleonic Wars (1803–1815) * Austerlitz (1960) * Captain Horatio Hornblower (1951) * Hussar Ballad (1962) * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) * Sharpe (1993–1997) * War and Peace (1956, USA) * War and Peace (1968, USSR) * Waterloo (1970) ' Russian Revolution (1917) and Russian Civil War (1917–1921)' * The Battleship Potemkin (1925) * Dr. Zhivago (1965) * The End of St. Petersburg (1927) * October: Ten Days That Shook the World (1927) * Chapaev (1934) * Friends (1938) * The Forty-First (1956 film) (1956) * Miles of Fire (1957) * The Red and the White (1967) * Two Comrades Were Serving (1968) * The Adjutant of His Excellency (1969 miniseries) * White Sun of the Desert (1969) * Bumbarash (1971) * The Flight (1970) * Dauria (1971) * Reds (1981) * Admiral (2008) ' Russo-Japanese War (1904–1905)' * 203 kochi (1980) * The Battle of Tsushima (1975) Russo-Turkish War (1877–1878) * The Turkish Gambit (2005) Rwandan Civil War (1990–1993) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) * Shooting Dogs (2005) Salvadoran Civil War (1980–1992) * Salvador (1986) Satsuma Rebellion (1877) * The Last Samurai (2003) Second Liberian Civil War (1999–2003) * Lord of War (2005) Second Northern War (The Deluge in Polish History) (1655–1661) * Ogniem i Mieczem (With Fire and Sword) (1999) * Pan Wolodyjowski (Colonel Wolodyjowski) (1969) * Potop (The Deluge) (1974) Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945) * Empire of the Sun (1987) Sengoku Period (1467–1573) * Kagemusha (The Shadow Warrior) (1980) * Ran (1985) * Shōgun (1980) Seven Years' War (1756–1763) and French and Indian War (1754–1763) * The Last of the Mohicans (1992) Sierra Leone Civil War (1991–2002) * Blood Diamond (2006) Somali Civil War (1988–present) * Black Hawk Down (2001) Soviet war in Afghanistan (1979–1989) * The Living Daylights (1987) * Rambo III (1988) * The Beast of War (1988) * Afghan Breakdown (1991) * Spetsnaz (2002), * 9th Company (2005) * Charlie Wilson's War (2007) Spanish Reconquest * El Cid (1961) Texas War of Independence (1835–1836) * The Alamo (1936) * The Alamo (2004) Taiping Rebellion (1850–1864) * The Warlords (2007) Thirty Years' War (1618–1648) * The Last Valley (1970) Trojan War (1194BC–1184 BC) * Helen of Troy (1956) * Troy (2004) ' Vietnam War (1959–1975)' * The Green Berets (1968) * Rolling Thunder (1977) * The Deer Hunter (1978) * Apocalypse Now (1979) * Uncommon Valor (1983) * Missing In Action (1984) * Platoon (1986) * Full Metal Jacket (1987) * Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) * Hamburger Hill (1987) * Bat 21 (1988) * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) * Casualties of War (1989 * We Were Soldiers (2002) * Rescue Dawn (2007) Wars of Alexander the Great (338 BC – 325 BC) * Alexander the Great (1956) * Alexander (2004) Wars of the Roman Republic/Empire * Attila (1954) * Ben Hur (1959) * Spartacus (1960) * King of Kings(1961) * Cleopatra (1963) * Dacii (1967) * Gladiator (2000) ' Wars of Scottish Independence (1296–1328), (1332–1357)' * Braveheart (1995) ' Wars of the Three Kingdoms (220–280)' * Red Cliff (2008) * Red Cliff 2 (2009) * Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon (2008) World War I (1914–1918) * Aces High (1976) * All Quiet on the Western Front (1930) * All Quiet on the Western Front (1979) * All the King's Men (1999) * Beneath Hill 60 (2010) * Black and White in Color (1976) * The Blue Max (1966) * Capitaine Conan (1996) * The Dawn Patrol (1930) * The Dawn Patrol (1938) * Deathwatch (2002) * Dr. Zhivago (1965) * The End of St. Petersburg (1927) * A Farewell to Arms (1932) * A Farewell to Arms (1957) * Flyboys (2006) * Hell's Angels (1930) * Joyeux Noël (Merry Christmas) (2005) * King of Hearts (1966) * Lawrence of Arabia (1962) * Legends of the Fall (1994) * The Lost Battalion (2001) * My Boy Jack (2008) * Passchendaele (2008) * Paths of Glory (1957) * The Red Baron (2008) * Regeneration (1997) * Sergeant York (1941) * Shoulder Arms (1918) * The Trench (1999) * Von Richthofen and Brown (1971) * Westfront 1918 (1930) * What Price Glory (1926) * What Price Glory (1952) * Wings (1927) * Zeppelin (1971) World War II (1939–1945) * Action in the North Atlantic (1943) * Air Force (1943) * Anzio (1968) * Attack! (1956) * Attack Force Z (1981) * Attack on the Iron Coast (1967) * Australia (2008) * Ballad of a Soldier (1959) * Band of Brothers (2001) * Battle of the Bulge (1965) * Battleground (1949) * Battle of the River Plate (1956) * The Battle of El Alamein (1969) * Beach Red (1967) * The Big Red One (1980) * Black Book (2006) * The Bridge (Die Brücke) (1959) * The Bridge at Remagen (1969) * The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) * A Bridge Too Far (1977) * The Bunker (1980) * Come and See (1985) * The Cranes Are Flying (1957) * Cross of Iron (1977) * The Cruel Sea (1953) * Dark Blue World (2001) * Das Boot (1981) * Days of Glory (2006) * D-Day the Sixth of June (1956) * Defiance (2008) * The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel (1951) * The Desert Rats (1953) * Destination Tokyo (1943) * The Devil's Brigade (1968) * The Dirty Dozen (1967) * Downfall (2004) (Der Untergang) * Dunkirk (1958) * The Eagle Has Landed (1976) * Empire of the Sun (1987) * To End All Wars (2001) * Enemy at the Gates (2001) * The Enemy Below (1957) * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) * Flying Tigers (1942) * Force Ten from Navarone (1978) * The Great Escape (1963) * The Guns of Navarone (1961) * Halls of Montezuma (1950) * Hart's War (2002) * Hell in the Pacific (1968) * Hope and Glory (1987) * Inglourious Basterds (2009) * In Harm's Way (1965) * Katyń (2007) * Kelly's Heroes (1970) * The Liberation (1971) * The Longest Day (1962) * Malaya (1949) * Midway (1976) * Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * The Mountain Road (1961) * My Name is Ivan (1963) * None But the Brave (1965) * Operation Daybreak (1975) * Operation Pacific (1951) * Operation Petticoat (1959) * The Pacific (2010) * Patton (1970) * The Pianist (2002) * Raid On Rommel (1971) * Saints and Soldiers (2003) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) * Schindler's List (1993) * The Sea Wolves (1980) * Seventeen Moments of Spring (1973 Soviet TV mini series) * Sink the Bismarck (1960) * Stalingrad (1993) * Talvisota (The Winter War) (1989) * They Fought for the Motherland (1975) * The Thin Red Line (1998) * To Hell and Back (1955) * Too Late the Hero (1970) * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) * Tobruk (1967) * Twelve O'Clock High (1949) * U-571 (2000) * Valkyrie (2008) * When Trumpets Fade (1998) * Where Eagles Dare (1969) * Windtalkers (2002) * The Battle of Neretva (1969) * The Star (1941) * The Star (2002) * Battle of Britain (1940) * Burnt by the Sun 2 (2010) * Four Tankers and a Dog (1960s ) aka "Czterej pancerni i pies" Polish TV mini series * The Fog (2010) * Max Manus (2008) * The Brest Fortress (2010) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Battle of Britain (1969) * Battle of Iwo Jima (1945) * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) Insurgency in Saudi Arabia (2003–present) * Syriana (2005) * The Kingdom (2007) War in Afghanistan (2001–present) * Kandahar (2001) * Fire Over Afghanistan (2003) * Lions for Lambs (2007) ' Iraq War (2003-present)' * Body of Lies (2008) * The Hurt Locker (2009) * The Messenger (2009) * Green Zone (2010) Category:sturmovik